


I Simply Must Go...

by chan



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, Fluffy Ending, M/M, Mental Instability, Old Age, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-27
Updated: 2013-06-27
Packaged: 2017-12-16 09:26:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/860555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chan/pseuds/chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt Hummel was a time traveler.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Simply Must Go...

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for clicking! I don't really like the title, but I've never been very good at titling. Nevertheless enjoy!

Blaine, hunkered and bent, descended the stairs of his row house, located just outside of New York City. His back aches and the arthritis nestled in his knees makes them click with every step. This is what old age does. It yanks on your skin until there are lines rimming your eyes and the corners of your smile are pinched; it makes the vibrant glow of your face dim and your cheeks sag. It hazes your memory and makes time seem both rapid and paused simultaneously.

Blaine can’t quite move anymore without the help of a wooden cane, his eyes are wrinkled at the corner and his stomach has inflated over the brim of his corduroys. Nevertheless, unlike his better half, he has welcomed old age with a warm smile.

Walking into the living area he spots his oldest daughter, Elizabeth, bouncing her drooling toddler on the hill of her knee.

“Hey, dad” She says nonchalantly.

Jonah, her son, giggles and cheers at the sight of him.

“Hey darling and hello bumblebee.” He replies, a bright smile on his face.

He kisses the 3 year old and his daughter happily.

Even with the passing of time one thing has and always will remain: Blaine Anderson’s smile is the epitome of luminosity. A fact which Kurt, his husband, has never failed to voice in varying tones of awe.

“Where’s pop?” He says curiously.

And just like that a shadow rolls over Elizabeth’s face.

Elizabeth is a beautiful woman; an attribute Blaine swears was gifted from Kurt’s genetics. Even with her hazelnut hair tied back in a messy bun and her face devoid of makeup she looks flawless. However, in the trick of her dad’s question, that beauty falls just a little.

Elizabeth worries about her family…understandably. Granted her parents don’t move like they used to. They can’t quite recall the myriad of improvised lullabies sung in her childhood bedroom, or the names of their four grandchildren. However, besides the obvious worry, Elizabeth has collected concerns of them throughout the past years.

“He’s travelling again, dad.” She states seriously

Instantly, Blaine’s face falls. His eyes mist with an indescribable, familiar pain that has creeped into his life for the past few years. His smile drops and his eyebrows tense in the middle.

“Where?” He asks anxiously; innocently, like a child calling for his mother.

“Outside.” Elizabeth replies gravely.

“Okay.”

“Look, I have to go soon. Greg’s coming back with Sandy and he’ll need help.” She says while standing up in preparation to leave.

Her life has become a constant check up of her family. Of her husband, Gregory Byrne, and their two kids Jonah and Sandy. Of her brother, Christian, who has been bouncing between divorces and has two kids of his own: Patrick and Josh. And, of course, of her parents. 

“Right.” Blaine says dejectedly.

He arches over the couches’ back and places a gentle kiss to her forehead, as if to translate that he’s okay, he would be okay…eventually.

“Be safe driving.” He says quietly.

With that he walks through the kitchen and towards the glass door, leading to the backyard. Almost immediately he spots him, Kurt, twirling in the blankets of snow that had fallen last night. Blaine frowns slightly at the sight. His beautiful husband consumed by the throws of his delirium.

***

Kurt’s bare feet scrunch in the white sea as he nears the building of Dalton Academy. It’s been years since he’s been here, but the feeling of safety has not yet left his mind. It’s December here and as the magic of Christmas flitters through the nighttime sky, he gravitates towards the windows, all tinted yellow by the lights.

With a startled gasp he takes in the sight behind the pane: two teenage boys dance around one another like snowflakes, coquettishly chasing each other with unadulterated lust.

“Blaine.” He whispers in wonderment.

The test of time has still not dulled the shock: how Kurt has managed to hold and see and love such an amazing person like Blaine.

“So really I’d better scurry”  
“Beautiful, please don’t hurry”  
“But maybe just half a drink more…”

His grin blooms on his face as he traces the shifting bodies with dull blue eyes. 

Unlike Blaine, Kurt has not taken to his seniority with admiration. He recognizes it for what it is, a challenge. A disconnect between his mind and limbs, a virus nestling into his bones and making it difficult to move, a poison that swirls his thoughts and memories like a kaleidoscope. He sees it as the destroyer of everything he once cherished.

In fact the only thing that age has not managed to ruin is Blaine. Of course, Kurt always knew Blaine could never be changed. He will always be the bright and gorgeous man Kurt can’t help but love.

The song has ended and Kurt watches as a pregnant pause rests between the two boys. How he could have managed to be Blaine’s “friend”, he’ll never understand. Then again, they never did act like normal friends.

“I think your ready,” his younger self says

“Well, for the record, you are better than that girl’s gonna be.” Teen Blaine says, as he stands and departs from the room.

Replacing his spot, is now Mr. Schue, who looks greasy and pedophiliac as ever (not that Kurt would ever admit that out loud.) As their conversation begins, Kurt shifts his attentions to his surroundings.

Snow has begun to fall a little les delicately and chills are beginning to rack his spine.  
Suddenly, from the north end a door opens and the younger, more oblivious, Blaine steps out into the winter air. With a second glance he notices the old man in the snowy courtyard.

“Excuse me, sir? Do you need any help?” He says, charming as ever.

Kurt’s breath collects in his throat as he takes in the sight of his husband, 20 years younger and still beautiful walking towards him.

“Um…” He blurts, star struck.

“Do you need the phone or something?” Young Blaine asks apprehensively. For all he knows this stranger is a serial killer, preying on young school boys (‘Okay that’s a little far-fetched’ the younger Blaine thinks)

“It’s beautiful out…isn’t it?” Kurt says, unexpectedly.

“Um..” And now it’s Blaine’s turn to be taken aback. Who is this man? Why is he here?

Nevertheless he agrees with a somewhat shy “Yeah…sure”

“You know, when I was younger, I used to dance in the snow.” Kurt says.

Distantly, Blaine recalls a time when his best friend mentioned how he would dance in the snow, hoping to see fairies, as a toddler.

“I’m sorry, what did you say your name was?” Blaine asks.

“I didn’t. But, it doesn’t really matter.”

Despite how weird the circumstances, Blaine doesn’t feel threatened in the least by this random old man. In fact, he feels a sense of safety and love bloom in his heart. And suddenly he feels the need to make this a moment, a memory of the time he allowed himself to trust somebody, without hesitation. 

With that he politely stretches out his hand and asks: “Would you like to dance, sir?”  
Immediately a beaming smile shines on the mans face and with a nod he takes the younger’s hand, as they begin to twirl in the frosty twilight of December.

And there they dance. A balding old man carelessly and cheerfully dancing with his soul mate, with the simple and pure memory of his first and only love.

Suddenly, from the depths of space, a voice breaks the magic whirling around the spinning partners.

“Kurt?” it calls, concern painting the tone. “Baby?”

And just like that, Kurt returns. In place of the December night is a January morning, crisp and white. Replacing his youthful, handsome dance partner is his husband, older and more refined by the passing of time.

Blaine’s arms are wrapped tightly around his own torso (probably from the cold) and his eyebrows peak in the middle, as worry shine through his hazel irises.

“Are you back?” He asks worriedly. Hoping that whatever state Kurt was in has dispelled and that he wouldn’t have to break it…again.

Kurt can time travel. So he says. He can return to the moments that spot his life in utter merriment and love. However, bringing him back to the present, the age when Blaine is no longer young flexible has always been a challenge. On a multitude of occasions, it has resulted in Kurt freaking out and hurting himself or Blaine. Luckily, this isn’t one of those times.

“I was dancing with you after we had sung ‘Baby it’s Cold Outside’…do you remember that?” He asks.

“Of course, dear. Why don’t we go back inside and you can tell me about it?” Blaine says warmly, leading his shivering husband indoors.

Blaine plays along with Kurt’s delusions and however mean or untruthful that may seem, it is in fact a testament of how much he cares for Kurt. For Kurt has not lived a very happy life, but when his eyes cloud with memories and go distant, Kurt has never seemed more at peace. Who would Blaine be to ruin the dreams of his best friend, his lover?

However, that is not to say that Blaine does not fear Kurt’s dreams. The hallucinations that occupy his mind terrify him. In fact, they he had once seen a therapist after a particularly bad trip, which had ended with Kurt in the hospital after walking into the street obliviously.

“I’m all he thinks about”, he had said between tear tracks.

“And why is that such a bad thing, Blaine?” The therapist, a young, sharp woman, inquired.

“Because if he doesn’t think about himself, he’ll never care what happens. I can’t lose him to some insane illusion of us as kids!” Blaine shouts, sobs falling off his shoulders and crashing to the floor like glass vases.

“Blaine, do you think about Kurt frequently?” She asked.

“Of course.”

“Then, with you as his savior, Kurt will not be harmed.”

“Kurt doesn’t need to be saved, Ms. Strauss.” Blaine urged, voice still somewhat clogged with tears, “And I won’t hold him back from dreaming, but I hate waiting for him to return to me.”

“He’s always with you Blaine. So maybe you shouldn’t focus on the his ‘insanity’ and more so on his love.”

“What do you mean?”

“I mean, that at your age the memory starts to fade. People wonder about their past: who was my homeroom teacher? What happened to my parents? And so on...But Kurt. Kurt will never forget. He will always be connected to it.” She pauses, watching as her words sink into the wrinkles lining Blaine’s face. “You said he had a tough life, correct?”

“Yes.” He whispers.

“Then isn’t a little happiness, no matter how it comes, a good thing?”

Blaine remembers leaving that session in a fit of uncertainty. It was hard watching your husband disappear and reappear. It was worrying, to have him present and full of life, only to transport back to a time when their children didn’t exist, when their love was so young and innocent they couldn’t even define the expanse of it.

Blaine had gone home that day and walked in on the sight of Kurt in the kitchen, staring at his box of beads. He had remembered their first kiss that day. And despite everything, Blaine had felt a sudden burst of adoration at the look of Kurt replaying that moment. 

He would always and forever remember. He would always be stuck in the past. And he would always be with Blaine…till the end of time.

Kurt Hummel was a time traveler.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
